


Stopped Clocks and Lightning Shocks

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they were co-workers, Armitage Hux has a crush and can't handle it, F/M, Fluff, GRSecretSpy, Little bit of angst, Mentioned Lando Calrissian, Minor Ben Solo/Rey, Minor Jannah/Kaydel, Minor Phasma/Mitaka, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Rose is crushing on Hux, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, soulmate timer, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose Tico is stuck during the holidays, yet again without her soulmate. But this year is different than the last. This year her soulmate timer ran down to zero and she was TOO Distracted by Armitage Hux, the new financier at her job to notice when it happened. Now she'll have to find her soulmate and dodge her attraction to her grumpy red-headed co-worker. Or does she?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy





	Stopped Clocks and Lightning Shocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EyreOfAlbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyreOfAlbion/gifts).



> This is for [@Adriahearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyreOfAlbion/works) for the Gingerrose Secret Spy Gift Exchange. You asked for soulmates, and hopefully I delivered! 
> 
> I can't thank my beta, [BrownGirlDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownGirlDreams) enough for reading through my hair-brained ideas and making them sound like English. 
> 
> (P.S.: I made a drawing of their first meeting. Hope you like it)

Rose’s favorite time of year was Christmas. All the bright lights, the carolers, the gift-giving, everything about it made her excited. “Oooo Rosie, are those the famous cookies I’ve been hearing about?” a voice behind her asked.

Rose grinned, turning to see her best friend Rey Niima walk into the room. The tall, tan woman was practically glowing, bundled in a heather grey turtleneck dress and dark bronzed boots. “If by famous you mean store-bought, then yes. These are  _ my _ famous cookies.” Rose giggled, taking a bite of the sugary confection. Miley Cyrus’  Sleigh Ride played in the background, her country twang sounding as if she was in the room with them.

_ *Happy Holidays everybody, especially you. _

_ Come on, _

_ Alright now this is song that everybody should know _

_ So I wanna hear y’all sing along, Yee-haw _

_ Just hear those sleigh bells ringling, ting ting tingling too _

_ Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you * _

“That would still make you a better cook than me.” Rey laughed, starting up their Keurig, before reaching around Rose to grab a cookie.

“How was your date with Ben?” In response, Rey’s face turned a deep shade of fuchsia.

“It was fine.”

“Fine? That’s a terrible description, Rey. Dates between soulmates are never  **_fine_ ** ; they’re explained as spectacular or exciting or something out of a movie. They don’t sound like you spent a Saturday night playing Yahtzee with your grandma.”

“Okay, ugh, you got me!” Rey chuckled, searching their counter space for some sugar.

“It was more than fine. Is that what you wanted to hear? Ben was a complete gentleman. He took me out to dinner, then stargazing and then… Oh! Rose, why can’t I find the sugar?” 

“No, no. You can’t deflect because you don’t want to tell me details.” 

“I’m not avoiding the topic here, you are. Why has our break room turned into Santa's workshop?”

The whole break room along with half the walls in their mechanical consulting firm were decorated with fake snow. Plastic red and green lights adorned the hallways and small snowflakes that Rose had cut out herself hung on the glass doors. She had turned Cloud City Consulting into a winter wonderland. 

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s stunning, but I can’t find anything to save my life.” Rey grumbled half-heartedly pushing the fake snow around. 

“All I did was move a few things in the kitchen for decorations, not the whole place.” She joked, pivoting to reach for the sugar in the cupboard above her. Rose nearly had the container, but her fingers skimmed past it. She was just too short, even in her suede grey kitten boots.

“Here, I got you.” Rey said, grabbing the Santa sugar shaker from above Rose.

“I’m tall enough to reach it, Rey. How do you think I got the decorations up?” Rose muttered, upset that everyone in the office treated her as if she was some kind of diminutive mascot. She knew her stature was small but that was no excuse to keep reminding her of the fact!

Rey laughed, her almond eyes sparkling. “I always assumed you keep a ladder close by.” She stirred the sugar into her coffee “Or, perhaps a very tall ginger?” 

“Shut up.” Rose took a playful swat at her friend. It was Rose’s turn to blush. Sure, she thought Hux was cute, and he had been a featured star in a few of her naughty dreams recently. Which Rose would rather die than admit to, but that didn’t mean she was ready to climb him like the North Pole, not yet anyway.

“You’re blushing and you have that look in your eye. Admit it, you have a thing for Hux.” 

“I do not!”

“You do too, Rosie. Why don’t you tell Mr.-Pole-Up-His-Ass that you’re attracted to him?” Rey quipped, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

“Because he’s not my soulmate!” Rose colored, feeling her heartbeat fast. She adjusted the sleeves on her baby blue knit sweater to reveal her soulmate timer. The green outline of the rectangular box with the rounded corners still said:

**00y :00m: 00d: 00h: 00m: 00s**

**Years :months: days: hours: minutes: seconds**

According to her soulmate timer, she had already met the man of her dreams. In their society when two soulmates encounter one another a ‘zing’ or shockwave would run through their bodies and both of their timers would stop, like hers had.

She remembered as a teenage girl, writing down personal things in her notebooks, questions she would ask her soulmate. Often, she wondered where he was, as the years ticked down to months, and the months to hours, then at last, seconds. When her timer went off though, she was discouraged to find only blank, grey zeros staring back at her, knowing she hadn’t found her soulmate. She was more upset that she didn’t feel the magical ‘zing’ all her friends experienced when meeting their partners. Rose fretted that she was one of the unlucky few whose soulmate died before they could meet or some other freak occurrence that kept them apart. In those instances, the timer would end abruptly at whatever number it was on; her clock stopped at zero, which meant Rose had met him at some point. However, there had been no romantic music played or a grand gesture of love waiting for her. Her soulmate didn’t even show up with her favorite snack and a bouquet of flowers. Instead, the only momentous thing that happened that day was that she met their new chief executor of finance, Armitage Hux.

He had been debonair in his appearance and oh so handsome in his tailored black suit. He was fantastically tall as well and appeared stately as he stood looking down on her and her co-workers. Lando slapped him on the back as he introduced their new colleague as Armitage Hux.  _ “This here is our new money man. And a right cheat when it comes to cards.” Lando laughed. _

_ Hux frowned before the tiniest quirk of a smile graced his thin pink lips. “I believe your card expertise is not what it used to be Mr. Calrissian.” _

_ “No, no. You’ve just gotten better at reading my poker face.” _

_ “Indeed, I have.” The red-head smirked. _

_ “Well, Hux these are your main players in the field. Rey Niima is our team lead for anything mechanical, though her focus is on aircraft controllers and planes. She’s our consultant for the Marines. Tough group of fellows, but Rey whips them into shape in no time.” _

_ “Excuse Lando, he exaggerates. I just know how to read people well.” Rey laughed, shaking his hand.  _

_ “Jannah Storm is our head contractor. You need shop drawings or a bow and arrow, you call her.” _

_ Jannah rolled her eyes, “What he means to say, Mr. Hux, is that I place in archery tournaments as a way to relax on the weekends. If you need help with anything, feel free to reach out.” _

_ “And last but certainly not least is our fierce, though small, Rose Tico. She’s our lead on the machines and how they run. If you need to know the clocked velocity of the newest gas turbines or the FAA regulation inspections, Rose is your gal.” _

_ “They call us women nowadays Lando, remember.” She joked, extending her hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hux.” _

_ He moved closer to her, a twitch in his eyebrow as their hands touched. “And you as well.” _

_ It sounded to Rose as if his voice dropped an octave. The low timbre of his voice made her cheeks flush. The warmth from his hand traveled throughout her body, causing her heart to beat in an erratic marathon in her chest. The white noise of their background faded away. She stared into his sea-green eyes, caught by the intensity behind them. In his eyes she saw her reflection. Her sensible bangs were parted and swooping over long, brown lashes. The yellow of her ruffled jumpsuit accentuated her waist and drew the eye to her curves. Her lips were stained pink and luscious looking. Who was this creature she saw in his eyes? Certainly, it wasn’t her. The grip of his callous hands rubbed against her ridged fingertips, as their palms pressed together. A tingle ran across her knuckles where his thumb caressed her, sending slow sparks through her body. His haunting eyes were hooded with peach-white lashes, pale skin stretched across long-chiseled cheekbones. The fire red of his hair shone under the fluorescent lights of their company’s entranceway. She imagined running her hands through it. Dear mechanic-of-a-miracle, he was attractive! She felt a muted hum in her lady parts, she wanted him to take her. She realized with horror that she was letting her dry spell get to her. Rey coughed, ending their staring match as Rose stood back in line with the rest of the managers. _

_ Rose watched him walk away, knitting her brow. What had she just experienced? Mr. Hux wasn’t her soulmate, she would have felt a ‘zing’. All she felt at the present moment was a major case of lust. That was a completely different thing. She was projecting her attraction and desperation to find her soulmate on her new co-worker. Snap out of it, Rose! She placed her shaking hands behind her back, knowing the cloudy fog in her brain was made up by her delusions of meeting a man at her job. Lando continued to push Hux along the line as Rey whispered around Jannah “What was that?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Didn’t look like nothing to me.” Jannah giggled as all three ladies stood up straight when Lando gave them the  _ **_eye_ ** _.  _

That incident had occurred eight months ago. In that time Jannah and Kaydel had gotten married and Rey had met her soulmate at a local kickboxing ring she frequented. Funny enough, he used to be a Marine.

“Well, he doesn’t have to be your soulmate to jump into bed with you.” Rey commented.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I don’t think I’m his type. You know that tall statues blonde he repeatedly meets downstairs for lunch?”

“Oh, you mean Gwen? She’s amazing.” Rey countered.

“How do you know that? I have a hunch that she’s his soulmate.”

“I got stuck in the elevator with her once. She was nice when she introduced herself. Apparently, she works at First Order, the investment-banking center on the fifth floor.”

“Ugh, of course! Why does she have to be  _ pretty _ and smart?”

“Rosie, you’re overthinking this. I don’t think they’re soulmates. I saw them once when they were coming back from lunch. They looked like friends.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Rose pouted.

“I’m not. Look, ask Hux out on a date at the Christmas party. There’s no way he can say no to you if you wear that new dress that you brought.”

“The red sequined one with the bodysuit underneath?”

“That one.” Rey grinned.

“That dress is for clubbing. By myself, I might add. In case you haven’t noticed all my friends have soulmates now.”

“Stop it. You know you’ll find Mr. Right, right? You recall a lot of details from that day. I know you remember the exchange with the hot dog guy and the barista at your favorite café during lunch. Your soulmate was probably too nervous and awed by your beauty to say something.” 

It was Rose’s turn to snort.

“Yeah, maybe. Tell me about your date?”

“Okay, so Ben took me to this fancy French restaurant where apparently he knew the host. The guy he knew was weird. Tall, wiry, golden blond hair, and he spoke with a British accent. Even had a funny name, C3- no that isn’t it-Cecile- no, no I know I’m telling it wrong, but you get the point.” Rey gushed while taking a sip of her coffee cup. Her standard three buns that she fashioned into her hair were loose. Now the auburn-colored waves hung delicately from her shoulders as if she was in a Pantene commercial. The plain beige-colored clothes Rey tended to gravitate towards changed to greys and brighter colored hues after meeting Ben. Having a soulmate looked good on her. Maybe it would suit Rose as well, she mused, nodding along to Rey’s story.

“Ladies, the breakroom is meant for quick chatter not the duration of a lunch break,” Hux stated, walking in. His eyes met Rose’s as she looked up, caught by the clarity and emotion that lay behind them. This had been happening recently. Anytime she was within a five-foot distance of Hux the room would fade and she would hear him and only him. She didn’t know if her pining was morphing into fantastical realms, but she was nervous that it kept occurring. Rose hoped Hux was her soulmate and that all of their run-ins were not fluke accidents, but she had yet to see his wrist. No matter what Rey claimed, Rose feared that the lack of personal space between him and Gwen clearly signaled that they were soulmates. Also, the longer he stayed at Cloud City Consultations, the longer he became rude and disgruntled. Rose had tried fervently to make him like her, to charm him out of his sour moods, but to no avail. He seemed to only respond when she was as biting and caustic as he was. 

“It's unprofessional of you to comment on it.” Rose sniffed, trying to ignore the lingering heat in his eyes or the snowmelt in her panties.

“Need I remind you, Ms. Tico, that businesses run because people do their jobs with efficiency. At this present moment, neither you nor Ms. Niima are following basic regulations presented in the employee handbook. I suggest not making these visitations permanent.” He admonished, turning on the electric kettle.

“Oh please Hux, I know you spend a good twenty minutes out of your day calling Ben to talk about a  _ certain _ someone.”

The light flush that dusted his cheeks was as pronounced as his hair, the stark red provided a contrast on his pale angular face. “I have-have no idea where you hear these scandalous lies.”

“Ben is my soulmate, Hux. He does tell me everything.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” The angry ginger mumbled. “I still believe you ladies are spending exorbitant amounts of time utilizing the break room instead of doing your job.”

Rose crossed her arms, glaring at him “Oh you think you're so smart, just because you got a degree in money. Why are you in here bothering us? Now, if  _ you _ don’t mind, we’re in the middle of having a conversation.”

“I do not appreciate the tone of-”

“So Rose-” Rey began.

Hux walked toward Rose, his shoes shining under the fluorescent of the breakroom door as Mariah Carey played in the background. Her eyes traveled the length of his legs, only vaguely flickering across the permanent bulge his zipper created in his pants. Her lower region thrummed a familiar beat, excited at his proximity. She tried to hide her shivering as his jacket tugged every which way over his lean form. Her eyes finally settled on his face, dashing back down at the wrist he kept hidden. If only. He was a sinfully wrapped jerk that made her palms sweat and her body eagerly await for his touch. Rose really shouldn't notice how handsome he looked today or any other day, but somehow, he drew her in like a moth to a flame. In her mind, he was an itch she wanted to scratch. Maybe Rey was right, she should get over not finding her soulmate by getting under Hux. Though it would require him not to speak the entire time.

“If you’ll excuse me Ms. Tico, I believe my tea is in the cabinet above your head.” Rose glanced up at the cabinet behind her instead of moving, she felt rooted in her spot. He stood in front of her, shuffling from one foot to the other. The flush on his face was deepening, it traveled down to his neck where it disappeared behind his crisp white collar. His onyx black suit jacket was unbuttoned, and she imagined undoing his dress shirt, like she had in her dreams. Rey’s cough once again bought her out of her fantasies.

“Oh, now you want to use manners. Where was your politeness when you came in and accused me and Rey, huh?” She asked, standing her ground at the counter, not wanting to leave the warmth of his orbit.

“You, Rose, are given respect when it is earned. I was being a gentleman when I asked but you’ll excuse me if I find no fault in reaching above you for my tea.” He seethed, leaning in close to her. She noted a hint of ginger and spice in his clothing and sighed, needing to be closer to him but knowing the dangers of an office crush.

“Your rudeness knows no bounds Mr. Hux. It must be hard being Scrooge incarnate?” She huffed, stepping out his way when she realized he was serious about reaching above her.

“Ah, a literary comparison I revel in. Scrooge was the financier for a business, was he not, Rose? If I recall it is an apt comparison.” He shot back, walking to prepare his tea on the other side of the room. Rose missed his presence already. Her warring emotions were getting the best of her. She glared.

“He was, but he was also bitter and angry.” She growled out, “Never believing in kindness or the magic of the year.”

“And do you, Mr. Hux?” Rey asked, both persons forgetting she was still in the room. “Believe in the magic of the year?”

“I do not, Ms. Niima. The holidays are not joyous for all.” He stated.

“But surely, you will be asking Santa for something this year, Mr. Hux.” Rey bit into another cookie.

“Santa Claus is a figment of imagination we tell our children to push the consumerist agenda of stability and familia-”

“Will it be something short, sweet and a little feisty?” Rey suggested, coyly. 

Hux sputtered into his cup, his first sip of tea splashing on the tile floor. “Or something a tad more Eastern and….floral perhaps?”

“Your jests are as immature and humorless as the man you have the unfortunate folly of being matched with.” He coughed, grabbing a few paper towels to wipe the floor.

Rose watched their volley, confused by the hint of smile Rey wore behind her coffee cup.

“Oh, come now Mr. Hux, I’m just having fun. It is the holidays after all. Besides, Rose already told me what she wants under her tree.” Hux went to throw away the mess he made, the trashcan conveniently beside Rose.

“She has? I have?” they said in unison as Rose looked to the ginger man of her dreams. He made her so angry but every time they conversed, she always had to cool off in the lady’s room. He squatted beside her, picking up one of the dampened cloths that fell on the floor. She blushed when she realized the awkward nature of their position. He shot back to his feet, creating distance.

“Yes, but it’s a secret.” Rey teased.

“Ms. Nima your childish antics are unprofessional for the workplace. I can only assume they are the bad influence of your intended.”

“Fine, don’t play the game.” Rey shrugged, refilling her coffee mug before turning back. “But you might be interested to know that it involved a certain ginger at the top of her list.”

Rose watched as Hux turned on his heels before leaving the break room. “Mock me all you like Ms. Niima. It does show your true colors. Good day Rose.” Then he was gone.

“Rey!” Rose screeched turning to her best friend. “Why would you insinuate that I wanted him? You clearly made him uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Rey laughed.

“No more cookies for you. You’re being a bad friend.” Rose snatched the cookie out of Rey’s hand.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that.”

“Well, not anymore. Not after you embarrassed me like that.”

“I didn’t. I swear. That whole thing was a secret joke Ben told me about Hux.”

“Oh.” Rose calmed down. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Rey beamed, “I’ll see you later, Gingerlover.” She cackled walking out of the room.

Rose stuck her tongue at Rey’s retreating back. Her friends were the worst sometimes.

Another late night, another take-out order, Rose thought, cracking her neck as she went back to typing up her report for Lando. He had asked her to have it on his desk by the morning, but the way Mr. Han had come in made it seem like Lando would be late to work the next morning. She smiled, recalling the older gentlemen as they walked to the elevator together. She hoped her and Rey would end up like that. Old and crazy and not caring what others thought. Or maybe she and her soulmate would be like that. The words Rose was typing on the computer screen blurred as a trough of tears welled in her eyes. No, she wouldn’t lose heart. She would find her soulmate! She was determined!

Perhaps Rey was right, maybe she needed to ask Santa for help. Rose suspected she was being ridiculous, but she opened her Spotify playlist with the best Christmas jams and started humming along to Ne-Yo singing that it didn’t feel like Christmas without his girlfriend. Finally, in a Christmas mood, she pulled out the second box of cookies she had hidden from Rey. That woman was so skinny, but she could eat anyone under the table.

Now singing along to the song, Rose swiveled in her desk chair to look at the city through her window, enjoying the view.

“And it just don’t feel like Christmas. No, not like Christmas. Now that you’ve gone away.” She sang, swaying in the chair and closing her eyes.

Should she make a list for Santa this year? As childish as it seemed, she debated writing one for the imaginary gift maker. Maybe Rey wasn’t too far off when she mentioned something tall and ginger. Armitage Hux was stone-faced and downright rude sometimes, even so Rose was attracted to him. She just couldn’t figure out why. Her boyfriends of the past had been closer to her height and ethnicity, and funny. They were smart, kind, compassionate, and they liked animals and exercise, and loved making her feel safe and protected. She knew none of those descriptions fit Hux. So why was it whenever he was around, her body naturally gravitated towards him? For the fifteenth time that day, Rose rolled down her sleeve to trace the multitude of zeros lining her right wrist. If only, her soulmate could show up. That’s what she’d ask Santa for this year.

“Enjoying the view?” a voice asked from behind her. Rose jerked in her chair, swirling around to see a very relaxed Hux standing in her doorway, hands in his pockets. The small smirk he gave her warmed her cheeks as she scrambled to turn down her music.

“I-I thought I was the last one left in the office for tonight.”

“Your thought process was incorrect Ms. Tico but I will forgive your oversight. It is one we share in common.” As the sounds of jingle-jangle and reindeer hooves music quieted down to a steady hum, Rose drank in the man in her doorway. His suit jacket had been removed, as his sleeves had been rolled up to reveal long slender arms, hands resting in his pants pocket. Rose averted her eyes from trying to check his wrist. She wanted conclusive proof that Armitage Hux was not her soulmate. She still could not tell.

His white shirt was wrinkled at the end of a long day and Rose could see a hint of his stomach where his untucked shirt gaped. He was illuminated by the city lights outside her window and the twinkle lights she had strung to give herself a hint of winter wonderland around her office. She thought she detected hidden muscles on his stomach. She gulped as she placed her cookie back on the desk, sugary crumbs scattering on the wood desk, leaving her to her demise. “What-what are you doing here so late? Have you come to apologize?”

“Same as you, working I suppose.” He coolly answered, strolling into her office like it was his. “I agree, my behavior could have been better.”

“I’ll say. You were a right pompous jerk to me and Rey.”

“Yes. My conduct was inexcusable. I do apologize. It will not happen again, Rose.” He purred coming to sit at the edge of her desk, long legs crossed at the ankles. Even like this he was gorgeous. “Would you like help?”

“No. I-I was almost done. Just finishing up the expense report for Lando then I was going to head home. You probably should too, I’m sure Gwen wouldn’t appreciate being without her soulmate during the holidays.” Rose rambled, saving her document, and exiting the browsers she had open for singles bars. Christmas time was the period where spikes in finding your soulmate happened. No one could explain why it was that way, and scientists blamed it on some long Latin phrase that Rose didn’t even try to recall.

“Gwen?” Hux had taken his hands out of his pockets, coming to rest them on the top of her desk.

“Yes. Tall, blonde, gorgeous woman that works for the First Order.” Rose stated, cheeks burning as she stared at a spot behind his shoulder, noticing the dim lighting of her office. Everything felt too intimate. This sweeter, softer side of him only resurfaced when she found herself alone with him after hours and it was distracting. She was debating forgiving him, but mostly she wanted to not want him.

“You misunderstand my relationship with Phasma, she is not my soulmate. I shudder at the thought. Gwendolyn, I can only assume is being dragged to an utterly childish spectacle tonight by her soulmate, Dopheld, who I can assure you is not me. She is a friend and nothing more.”

“Oh.” Rose frowned, feeling stupid for putting her foot in her mouth. “I just thought….” She thought a tall, handsome, sort of normal man like him would be matched already. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. Your soulmate is your business. Forgive me, I should probably go home now.” Rose stumbled, shutting down her laptop and console for the day. She could come in early tomorrow and finish her work.

“Wait, Rose.” his hand enveloped hers, bringing that familiar warmth that spread through her body. She glanced up, noticing, he was just beside her chair, leaning into her space.

“Ms. Tico.” His hand retracted and she felt a pang at its removal. “I- I believe the subject of soulmates is an issue we should discuss.”

“What? Why?”

“Please don’t think me untoward in my affectionate display toward you. You are rather an enigma to me; I regret to admit. Your presence has caused a great deal of strife for me.” He spoke as he stared out the window. What was he saying? Did he think she was a nuisance?

“You, Mr. Hux, are the weird one! You say that you want to be amicable, yet you push me away when I try to get closer to you. You call me Ms. Tico but then call me Rose as if we are friends. You’re giving me whiplash with all these starts and stops. I don’t understand the relationship that you would like us to have but if you could tell me, we could start on the same page.” Rose huffed, rolling her chair back and standing up.

Hux stood as well. “You misunderstand me, Rose- I mean Ms. Tico. I am trying to fight the invisible sirens you represent to my mind and body.”

“What?” she asked, confused “What does that even mean?”

“You have bewitched me, Rose Tico, since the day we shook hands. I-I cannot think without you beside me. Tell me this is not a trick which you have devised to fool me. You cannot understand the pain of regret that assails me when you leave my presence. Something in you claims me, mind, body, and soul. I am like a foolish boy who drowns in a sea of his desire!” He ranted, as Rose’s heart beat faster. 

His mind, body, and soul? Was Hux into her? Was Rey right? Rose wasn’t sure how soulmates came into this conversation. She didn’t poison him or do whatever witchy stuff he was claiming. Why now? Why at this moment did he decide to spit out all his thoughts and feelings? Tears welled in Rose’s eyes. He must have overheard her conversation with Rey.

“Woah, Woah, Woah! What are you talking about? All I am is nice to you Hux! But you don’t let anyone in and even if you do, you’re still a massive dickhead to others! You pretend to be nice to me, but what does that mean? Do you enjoy leading women on till you find your soulmate?”

Hux buried his face in his hands. “I didn’t think I had a soulmate.” He quietly admitted.

“Yeah, right, try again pal.” Rose sniffled, keeping back the tears. This was the worst night of her life.

“I would not lie, Rose. You must believe me. I need you to understand I’m telling the truth. I need you to trust me.”

“Okay. Fine.” Rose stated, wiping her clammy hands on her shirt, unsure of what was happening. She vaguely heard Frank Sinatra singing in the background where another office must be celebrating.

The silence that stretched between them suffocated Rose. She felt her blood pumping in her ears, her body screaming to hug the red-head in clear distress in front of her. Instead, she whispered, “What happened?”

“It was a long time ago.” Hux puffed, finally looking at her. There was that thing again, where Sinatra’s voice faded and they were the only two in the entire world. Outside it had begun to snow. It danced down to the ground, muffling sound as it covered the earth in white.

“My father, he was not a great person, when he was alive.” Rose held her breath, unsure why she knew this to be a painful memory for him, or why she should care so much. “In a show of dominance and cruelty, he waited until a cool December night, such as this one, and ripped off my soulmate timer.”

“What? I-I didn’t know you could-”

“It’s not supposed to happen, but he did it. Brendol always found a way. It hurt like hell!” the man before her chuckled. “That is why I wear a watch” his long pale fingers went to unclasp the large band around his right-hand wrist. It was a detail Rose had never noticed before. “See?”

Where his time clock should have been was a scarred, mauled hole, ripped deep and covered over in scar tissue swirled into roses. “It’s-it’s-” she started walking toward him, hand already reaching to touch it. He gladly invited her, letting her slot between his waiting thighs. It was sad to see, her heart breaking for the little scared boy he must have been.

“I think,” he yanked his wrist away before Rose could touch it. “I think we might be what fate has deemed us, a match.” He whispered; his face so close to hers.

“What do you mean?” she asked, searching his eyes and wondering if he felt the spark of electricity between them.

“Meaning, the day you shook my hand Rose Tico, was the day I felt  _ the spark _ ” he hushed, nose close enough to nuzzle against her face. Rose gasped.

“That was the day my clock stopped!”

“Indeed. I thought I’d lost my soulmate, that I would be replaced with another because I lost my clock. Imagine my surprise when I met her at my new job. Do you know how many magicians and scholars I had to hunt down to explain what we have?” He asked, fingers intertwined with hers.

“No. What do we have?” Rose was stunned, her heart nearly stopping in her chest, she wanted to believe it was true. She felt deep in her bones that this man was right for her.

“A connection. According to legend, if a soulmate loses their timer, then the shared reaction of the couple gets split between the two. I have been trying for weeks to prove it true and tell you that we are destined to be together.”

Rose felt wet tears leave her eyes, blurring her vision. It couldn’t be. All those long nights she’d been tracing her wrist, wondering what she missed. “Does-does that mean. You’re-you’re my-”

“Soulmate. Yes, my dear Rose, I believe it does” He purred as he guided her right wrist to meet his scarred one. When their skin touched it felt like electricity, like being burned alive and seared together as one. Genuine tears fell from Rose’s eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Everything felt right in the world once his lips touched hers, once she found her place between his legs and her fingers delved into his hair. She didn’t let go of his wrist, pressing her timer deeper into his wrist, molding into him, tasting him on her lips. He tasted sensational, like the decadence of bitter tea and whiskey. As his mouth opened further for her, she pulled away, enjoying his quiet whimper of disapproval.

Rose opened her eyes to note the flecks of brown she saw swimming in his eyes. Funny, she didn’t recall seeing them there. She didn’t recall anything before that kiss. He brought their interlocked hands to his face, to kiss her knuckles. “You are the present I wished for this year, Rose Tico.”

Rose cried happy tears. “Oh, Armitage! Merry Christmas!” she bawled but it didn’t matter, she was going to kiss him again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Do you feel the 'zing'? It's calling you to Comment and Kudos this story.  
> They are always appreciated! 😊  
> And Guest feel free to leave your name in the comments so I know who to thanks. You guys are the best!


End file.
